Les rêves deviennent parfois réalité
by Irianess
Summary: Quand les rêves prennent la consistance de la réalité, tout devient plus compliqué,dangereux mais irrésistiblement beau. Surtout quand il s'agit de lui.


**Les rêves deviennent parfois réalité: Chapitre 1**

**Première rencontre**

Moi c'est Iris et autant vous le dire tout de suite, j'étais une fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Je n'étais ni belle ni repoussante, ni grande ni petite, ni populaire ni impopulaire. On me reprochait souvent de ne pas participer à la conversation, mais les bavardages de mes camarades étaient pour la plupart inintéressants. J'avais donc pris l'habitude de fermer mon esprit au bruits extérieurs et de me plonger pleinement dans mes pensées. Aux yeux des personnes qui me contemplaient dans ces moment là j'étais tout simplement rêveuse, dans la lune, mais c'était bien plus que ça, bien plus profond. C'est pour cette raison que je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis mais plutôt des connaissances avec qui je mangeais et me rendaient en cours. J'étais une fille assez banale.

La seule chose qui me différenciait un tant soit peu de mes amis était la contenance de mes rêves. Je m'imaginais l'héroïne de ma propre histoire, vivant des aventures fantastiques et palpitantes dans lesquelles de sauvais le monde avec mes pouvoirs surnaturels et l'humanité m'en était reconnaissante. Et dans chacun de mes songes il était là. "Il" c'était un garçon grand et musclé mais cependant de mon âge dont le visage me restait inconnu car ma vue se brouillait à chaque instant où je le dévisageai. Cependant sa voix veloutée et grave résonnait parfaitement à mes oreilles.

Il s'appelait Edward, je l'avais découvert lors d'un de mes rêves particulièrement convaincant, en forêt. Chaque rêves dans lesquels il était présent était tellement précis et net qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de la réalité. Ce jeune home exerçait sur moi une certaine fascination qui était telle qu'au fur et à mesure, son visage, à force d'être scruté se révélait peu à peu si bien que j'attendais la prochaine nuit avec de plus en plus d'impatience. Mais le matin en ouvrant les yeux pour découvrir la peinture jaunâtre et craquelé du plafond de ma chambre, je me disais : " Si seulement ça pouvait être vrai... vivement la suite !". Tout les jours cela se répétait et chaque fois je me sentais de plus en plus déçu que ça ne soit pas réel.

C'est ainsi qu'un jour, en me rendant en classe, j'aperçus au détour d'un couloir une silhouette qui m'étais étrangement familière mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas vraiment quand j'entendis quelqu'un qui m'appelait, une voix familière elle aussi provenant de derrière moi. Je me retournais afin de déterminer l'auteur de cette voix connue, mais le retentissement strident de la seconde sonnerie signifiant qu'il fallait pénétrer dans la classe m'empêcha de chercher plus avant et me fit courir, ce que je détestais.

Mon cours était une de ceux que je déteste, un cours de Mathématiques, tant haï à cause de mes difficultés dans cette matière. C'était donc un cours où la concentration était de mise si l'on souhaitait comprendre, enfin du moins dans mon cas. Mais l'épisode qui avait eu lieu précédemment me perturbait plus que d'ordinaire et empêchait mon attention d'être au maximum. Cette voix...Cette intonation... Quand soudain ce fut le déclic, cette silhouette, ce timbre grave n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'Edward, la personne dont j'avais le plus envie de découvrir le visage. Je me demandais si je n'étais pas folle et en arrivait à la conclusion que je manquais de sommeil.

Le reste de la journée ne se déroula sans aucuns problèmes notoire si ce n'est qu'en cours pendant que le récit monotone de mon professeur qu'il débitait sans aucune passion, comme un robot, me berçait doucement, je me suis remise à penser à Edward et à mon attirance aussi forte qu'incompréhensible pour lui quand je me rendis comte que l'enseignant ne parlait plus. J'ouvris les yeux,que j'avais fermé en imaginant le visage d'Edward, et je vis que tout le monde me regardait d'un œil amusé sauf le professeur qui lui me lançait un regard mécontent et agacé. Il m'aboya : " Mademoiselle cela ne vous intéresse pas ce que je raconte ?". "Non" pensais-je intérieurement. Au lieu de ça je lui marmonnais un vague excusez-moi, et le cour reprit et continua sans plus aucuns incident de ce genre.

C'est l'esprit préoccupé que j'empruntais le chemin menant à mon domicile. En marchant je me repassais sans cesse le film de cette rencontre pour le moins inhabituelle et me demandait si ce que j'avais vu était la réalité. Quand soudain j'eus une idée. Cette idée me paraissait tellement logique et simple que je m'arrêtais au milieu du trottoir. Malheureusement je n'étais pas la seule à passer par là et un passant peu attentif me rentra dedans en s'écriant : "Qu'est ce qui vous prend de vous arrêter comme ça au milieu du trottoir, vous n'êtes pas seule enfin ! Faites un peut attention !". A ce moment si j'avais eu un miroir devant moi j'aurais pu voir mon visage virer au rouge tomate. Je bégayais que j'étais désolée. J'étais tellement confuse que le temps que j'arrive à formuler une phrase correcte le passant s'en était allé. Je repris mon chemin et la première pensée que j'eus étais que je n'avais pas arrêté de dire que j'étais désolée aujourd'hui. La confusion ne me quitta plus jusqu'au pas de ma porte où je me souvins de la raison de mon arrêt au milieu du trottoir.

Puisque je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment Edward, je n'avais qu'à le lui demander.

Je couru dans ma chambre afin de faire mes devoirs le plus vite possible mais ma mère n'était pas de cet avis et m'intercepta juste devant l'escalier pour me sermonner sur le façon que j'avais de ranger ma chambre, au prix d'un grand effort je ne bronchais pas et gardais la tête basse, la seule attitude permettant de faire passer le reproche interminable, mais le seul comportement qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Mais la crise s'éternisait car ma mère avait enchainé sur le fait que je ne faisais pas la vaisselle assez souvent à son goût et sur tout les défauts possibles et imaginables qu'elle pût me trouver, ce qui m'amena à penser qu'elle avait eu une mauvaise journée. Je dû donc employer les grands moyens, je relevais la tête et tout en me composant un visage fiévreux je lui dis : "Maman sil-te-plait est-ce que je peux aller me chercher un médicament pour le mal de tête, j'ai une grosse migraine ? … qui s'est déclarée sur le chemin de la maison", continuais-je pour qu'elle ne pense pas que c'est elle qui l'a provoqué. Sa nature de mère protectrice repris le dessus sur sa colère et elle s'excusa : "Ho pardon je suis désolée ma chérie j'aurais dû m'apercevoir que tu n'étais pas bien, je peux faire quelque chose pour te soulager ? Je m'empressais de lui répondre : Non maman ça ira, je vais juste avaler un cachet, prendre une douche et me mettre au lit.". Elle acquiesça et s'en alla accueillir mon père qui venait de rentrer du travail.

Une fois ma mère partit, j'allai dans la salle de bain me déshabillai rapidement et entrai dans la cabine de douche. Une fois ma douche terminée, j'ouvrai l'armoire à pharmacie, attrapai un somnifère, fermai l'armoire, me dirigeai vers le lavabo et attrapai un verre. Je remplis le verre d'eau et avalai mon cachet en grimaçant à cause de son goût âcre. Je me baissais pour jeter l'eau restante dans lavabo, et me relevais pour tomber nez à nez avec… moi, enfin mon reflet.

Mes prunelles chocolats étaient dilatées sous l'excitation et l'impatience et ma mèche châtain clair que j'avais toujours jugé trop longue tombait sur l'œil gauche. J'attrapais ma brosse afin de tenter de lisser les ondulations de ma crinière brune mais abandonnais rapidement. Je pestais contre mon empressement qui avait provoqué ma négligence d'utiliser le démêlant. Je m'étalais de la crème sur mes joues rosies par le froid trop rondes à mon goût. Je constatais que mon nez petit et un peu épaté était rouge sur le bout et je maudissais ma façon d'attraper des rhumes tout le temps. Ma bouche d'un rose naturel était pincée en un rictus agacé.

Sentent le cachet commençait à faire son effet je quittais la salle-de-bain et me dirigeais vers ma chambre. Je pénétrais dans mon lit et fermait les yeux tandis qu'un frisson me parcourut, sans doute causé par la froideur de mes draps. Le sommeil ne tarda pas à m'envahir.

* * *

**Vos idées pour la suite, vos impressions et critiques --------REVIEWS--------**

* * *


End file.
